


Birds Do It, Bees Do It...

by Selkie_de_Suzie



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Seasons Overlapping, Smut, Smutterfly Bog, butterfly bog, human! au, modern! AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkie_de_Suzie/pseuds/Selkie_de_Suzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the smuttier drabbles I've come up with on my tumblr for Bog and Marianne. Both Canon-verse and AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first drabble was inspired by my little head canon that Bog's accent grows thicker either when he's truly angry or seriously turned on. One of my followers begged me to do a follow up fanfic for it XD

“I don’t think he heard me.”

Stuff raised a brow at Thang, annoyed. “Well, knock louder then!”

Thang dutifully raised a tiny fist before he cocked his head, listening. “Wait wait wait, I think I can hear what he’s saying!”

They both listened intently, their faces in identical frowns of concentration. The noise from the royal chambers was getting louder, and the voice of their King suddenly cut through. 

_“Och aye, och gods, aye, jist loch ‘at, jist loch ‘at, yer bludy amazin’, dornt stop, Marianne - !”_

Stuff immediately jerked away, her eyes going wide at the thickened and frankly needy tones of the Bog King’s voice, but Thang merely frowned perplexedly. “Hmm, so that’s where Lady Marianne is. I wonder what they’re doing?”

Stuff was about to reply when another voice came from the room, a hungry purr. “Don’t you  _dare_ stop talking, don’t stop, don’t -  _oh._ OH!  _Ooooh, Bog, yesssss -!”_

“Do you think they need help? I can’t tell what he’s saying, but Sire only sounds like that when he gets angry…Oh dear! Do you think he’s angry at her?” Thang asked anxiously, and he went to raise his hand to the door again.

_“Och damn me, Ah loove ye, Ah loove ye sae bludy much, tha’s…GODS, Marianne!”_

Stuff tugged Thang away, speed-waddling away from the door as quickly as she could, even as Marianne’s wail echoed after them. “Something tells me he’s the  _opposite_  of being angry at her.”


	2. Going Down? - Elevator AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is inspired by a random AU that one of my followers prompted me with - human!Bog and Marianne meeting by getting stuck in a broken elevator together. It was collectively agreed that later on they would inevitably end up having elevator sex. 
> 
> I then remembered a certain scene from the movie "The Ugly Truth" - I'm not terribly fond of that film, but the scene just fit *so* perfectly for this AU and Bog and Marianne... 
> 
> Then this happened.

The alarms kept ringing and the doors were still desperately trying to close on them and Marianne simply couldn’t find it within herself to summon up a damn because oh God,  _oh God oh God oh God_ , she was full on making out with Bog, unabashedly moaning into his mouth, pushed up against the frame of the elevator’s doors and riding up on one lean leg as their bodies tried to get as close as physically possible, not an inch of separation between them.  _Oh GOD._

She clawed one set of fingers through his hair while the other hand frantically tried to grab as much of him as it could. He let out a groan that sounded half-starved, almost a growl, his long fingers raking up her back and setting her nerves even more ablaze.  _How_  was it even  _possible_ for someone to be so damn  _ **sexy**_ ,  _oh my God how is this happening_  -   

So they might have gotten to talking, might have gotten to know each other a bit more, but  _still!_  They really only knew each other from their few encounters in this stupid-infuriating-wonderful elevator. And yes,  _okay_ , when she had told him she was deliberately planning on spending her birthday alone, keen to avoid any surprises, and he had offered to take her out for just one drink, she had had  _no_  idea it would end up like this.  _Talk about a surprise._  

But she didn’t care, she seriously could not care, not about the alarms or the suddenness of it all, not when he felt so damn  _wonderful_ , tasted so damn  _amazing_ , each stroke of his tongue and rock of his hips making her break out into shivers of pleasure, grow increasingly hot and needy and moist, hungry for more more more,  _oh God please more please oh please -_

And from what she could  _feel_ , he was getting just… _anxious_  as she was. Grinning against his mouth, Marianne shamelessly let herself grind against him, fingers sneaking down to stroke at the growing bulge in his ragged jeans.  ** _H_** _ **el** -lo._ 

The whine he gave at that was such a perfect mesh of helpless and ravenous she had to laugh before smothering his mouth in another greedy kiss, which he returned just as hungrily. Marianne hummed with pleasure.  _Elevator sex is a hell of a way to celebrate your 25th birthday_ - 

“Marianne?” 

Marianne and Bog both froze, their mouths still together, their eyes snapping open. Marianne kept her eyes locked on his wide blue ones, unable to look away, a sickening wave of horror washing out any burn of desire in her.  _Oh no. Oh no no **no**  _-

She leaned away - their lips parting with a slight  _smack_  that made her burn with humiliation - before chancing a peek over his shoulder. 

_Oh… **fuck me**._

Dawn, Sunny and her father were all in the hallway of her apartment, Dawn and Dad clutching presents and Sunny holding a large birthday cake, candles already merrily burning away. A crowd of other people - friends of Dawn and people from Dad’s office - peered from the door of Marianne’s apartment, curiosity and shock on each of their faces.  _Of course, she had given Dawn a key when she had first moved in -_

Marianne’s head thunked back against the frame of the elevator door.  _“This is why I loathe surprise parties.”_

“Uh, Marianne?” Her father once again attempted, his eyes flicking back between his eldest daughter and the tall, tattooed and scarred up man who currently still had her straddling his thigh. “Who is - what are you -?” 

Dawn gasped loudly and suddenly, a pink blush across her cheeks, though Marianne was positive that she had nothing on the burning flush her older sister was sporting.  _“Wait a second, is that Mysterious Elevator Guy -?!_ ”

“Uh, hey,” Bog finally managed to say, freeing one hand from where it had been up her shirt - if the sudden splotchy redness in her father’s face was any indiction, he had certainly seen  _that_ particular detail - and wriggling a few fingers at the crowd. “Um, Bog. Bog King. Um. Nice, uh, party ye got - “

Marianne was about to pinch him to shut him up, when -

“Buttercup? Who is… _this_?”

Marianne’s jaw dropped.  _“You invited Roland?!”_  She hissed at Dawn, glaring over Bog’s shoulder.  

Dawn immediately shrank back. “No, Dad did -!” 

_“Ugh!”_  With that, Marianne wriggled down from Bog’s leg, causing him to stumble a bit, and raced back into the elevator, slamming random buttons. Bog took one look at the crowd and sprinted in, narrowly avoiding the doors closing on him. The doors closed with a bright little chirp, and they were once again alone. 

Marianne sank to the floor in an ungraceful heap, cradling her head.  _“Fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck-!”_

Bog gazed down at her, looking torn between wanting to comfort her and desperately lost. His hair was disheveled, his clothing rumpled, and there was still a smear of her lipstick on his mouth. His eyes suddenly widened. “Wait a second, Roland  _\- is that - the guy?!”_   

Marianne crumpled further to the floor.  _ **“FUCK.”**_


	3. Mating Seasons Overlapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the favorite discussions in this fandom is the idea of Bog and Marianne both having mating seasons and going absolutely nuts with lust when they go into Heat. 
> 
> The someone went "Oh my God, GUYS, what if their mating seasons overlapped?! What if they were in Heat. At. The. Same. Time!?" 
> 
> ...And then this happened.

Griselda rolled her eyes before banging on the door to her son’s chambers once more. “C’mon, you two, I know ya can hear me!” 

Did they  _really_  hear her though? Honestly, she wasn’t too sure. The sheer amount of snarling and moaning and screaming and growling that was coming from within the depths of Bog’s room boggled the mind. Several guards had already come forward to Griselda to frantically plead to be switched to another part of the castle. 

“I just can’t look at him now, not after this,” whimpered Bloodwart. “I keep hearing it,  _them_ , all the time,  _everywhere, it never ends_  -”

Griselda was distracted from her thoughts by a series of pleading yelps which quickly became a wail of pleasure.  _Marianne_. Goodness, but that Fairy had some lungs on her. 

A guttural snarl that crescendoed into a fierce roar of ecstasy soon followed, and there came a great  _CRASH_  like something was being knocked over.  _Bog._ And that was probably one of the shelves… 

Griselda hammered on the door. “Boggy, those shelves took a long time to carve!”

There was a fierce  _THUMP_ , rather like two bodies hitting a mossy bed, and oh  _dear_ , now she could hear  _words_.  _“Oh god, oh yes, oh please please please, oh baby yes, oh **yes** , oh Bog  **please** , oooOOOHHH BOG OH YES YES YES JUST LIKE THAT  **JUST LIKE THAT - !”**_

There was a growl of a reply to that was was nigh incomprehensible, the accent of the speaker was thickened so. 

Griselda rolled her eyes.  _So his smile wasn’t the only trait he got from his Father, was it?_  

Right, this was getting  _silly._  Griselda knocked on the door so fiercely she could have split the skin on her knuckles. “YOU TWO GOTTA PIPE DOWN! IT’S TWO IN THE MORNING, FOR HEAVEN SAKES! SOME OF US NEED OUR BEAUTY SLEEP!”

There was a repeated  _pounding_  sound, and another throaty wail from Marianne. 

Griselda glared crossly at the door. “I SWEAR IF YOU DON’T GIVE IT A REST I’M COMING IN THERE! AND I DON’T CARE WHAT I SEE.” 

_Silence._

Then the door suddenly cracked open and Marianne, wearing nary a stitch of clothing and looking deliciously spent, leaned against the door to look down at the King’s Mother. Her fair and delicate skin was savaged by claw and bite marks -  _oh for heavens sake, Boggy, even **there**?_  - and her hair was almost a thicket, it was so tangled. Her gaze nearly seared Griselda, her eyes practically glowing with molten heat.

“We will try,” Marianne said, her voice ragged purr, “to be a bit more quiet. Sorry if we disturbed you.” 

Griselda snorted. “Try disturbin’ the entire Forest! Do you two have any idea how many guards you’ve sent runnin’ to me ‘cause of the ruckus you lovebirds are making?” 

Marianne gave a languid stretch. “Can’t help it that our mating seasons overlap -” 

“You still have to sleep at some point, honey!” 

Marianne gave a positively wicked smirk.  _“Or do we?”_  

There was a sudden noise from within the dark chamber and suddenly Bog was at the door.  _“Enough talk,_ ” he snarled, fangs bared ferociously. He seized the naked Fairy Princess to him and pulled her into his arms.  _“You’re mine._ ” 

Marianne immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and twined her arms around his neck, latching onto his mouth in a deep, ravenous kiss. Bog moaned hard, shoving claws through her hair, and they quickly disappeared back into the shadows, before the door  _SLAMMED_  shut like someone had given it a mighty kick.  

Griselda sighed and then trudged her tired way down the hall. Gods, but she had better get some grandkids from this.   


	4. Can't Keep Me From Gettin' To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I posted some of my ideas about Bog and Marianne going into Heat, one of my followers on Tumblr left this little gem: "I keep thinking, what if Griselda and Dawn tries to separate the two of them, just for a day so they both can rest from their "activities". I can imagine both of them basically crashing through doors and walls to get back to each other!"
> 
> And thus, this madness was born.

“Griselda!” 

Griselda gave a little groan and looked up groggily from where she was slumped over her breakfast. “Hiya, sweetie,” she mumbled, giving Dawn a tired but genuine grin. “How are ya? Hope you slept -” she yawned hugely, her wide mouth getting even wider, “-better than I did.” 

But Dawn looked far from rested, her large blue eyes panicked. “No, I mean - well, I  _did,_  but that’s the problem! I slept too well last night!”

Griselda cocked a brow at her. “Come again, my little ragweed?” 

_“I slept too well!”_  Dawn’s hand clutched at her face, obviously deeply distressed. “Marianne - we both knew she wouldn’t be happy about being kept away from Bog - she was making the most horrible racket when I left her -”

Griselda nodded tiredly. “Boggy was too.” It hadn’t been pretty, but both the King’s Mother and the youngest Fairy Princess had felt it was their duty. Dawn wasn’t old enough to go into Heat, and Griselda had already left that age of her life behind her. Thus, they had to be the sensible ones and keep track of the whereabouts of the Crown Princess of the Fairy Kingdom and the Bog King of the Dark Forest and all that responsibility entailed.  

Such as making sure that the two of them didn’t screw each other into a state of complete and utter exhaustion whilst in the midst of their respective Heats. 

After four unsuccessful days of trying to get the lust-stricken royals to take a break from each other, Dawn and Griselda had found an easy way to ensure that they would finally get some rest. 

Sure, locking them into their respective rooms and barring the doors and windows was a bit dramatic, but one did what one had to do. 

And at least Griselda had finally gotten  _some_  amount of sleep, despite the racket of Bog tearing his room apart in sheer frustration.  _Doesn’t matter how old he gets, that boy always knew how to throw a tantrum._

Dawn shook her head, her fluff of hair whipping back and forth. “But that’s just it! She was making the most  _horrible_  threats and screaming all kinds of things when I went to bed, but then -” Dawn wrung her hands anxiously, “ - it got quiet.  _Very_  quiet. I thought she had exhausted herself, but then this morning, when I woke up,  _it was still quiet!_ ”

Griselda waved a unconcerned hand.“Probably still asleep -”

“She’s not in her room!” Dawn wailed. She looked around fearfully before whispering. _“And aren’t you wondering why Bog is all quiet too?”_  

Griselda’s eyes snapped open, all tiredness gone as dread rolled through her.  _“Oh no -”_

_CRASH._

The sound of glass shattering and wood splintering made both of them flinch, and they looked up anxiously as they heard a triumphant cackle. 

Dawn groaned. “I swear to the skies she practices that laugh.” 

There was another  _CRASH_ , and what sounded like a door splintering. 

Griselda shook her head ruefully at Dawn. “One night away from each other. It’s better then nothi-”

The door to the dining hall was kicked open with a mighty  _BANG,_  revealing a panting Bog, Marianne wrapped around his torso as he stood in the doorway. She wasn’t missing any articles of clothing -  _yet_  - but seemed determined to get her lips and teeth and tongue on as much of the King’s neck as possible. 

Bog’s eyes glittered with triumph as he pointed his scepter at Dawn and Griselda.  _“Ye tried to keep us apart,”_  he growled out, his tone smug.  _“Ye tried. But ye failed. Foolish of ye.”_  

Marianne lifted her head at that. “ _So_  dumb,” she agreed, before nibbling her way along Bog’s craggy jaw. He swayed where he stood and twisted his face to capture her mouth in a kiss, and both moaned loudly. 

Dawn went as red as a cherry while Griselda rolled her eyes. “Heavens forbid that we want you to get some rest, you randy things! I swear, rabbits could take notes from you!” 

The only response she got was them falling on top of the dining table, limbs sprawling as hands continued to grope and grab, mouths still locked in a deep, desperate kiss. 

Dawn gave a little squeak of distress and embarrassment and Griselda sighed in exasperation.  _“Bog!_  People eat here!”

Bog’s claws raked grooves on the tables as Marianne writhed beneath him, her moaning high and wild while he groaned and shuddered. 

“Right, I’m out.” Griselda hopped out of her seat and grabbed her plate before stomping away from what was apparently no longer the dining table but Number Six in the list of  _Pieces of Furniture to Make Wild Passionate Love On No Matter How Unhygienic It Was_. She called over her shoulder. “C’mon, dear, join me for breakfast and leave these two smitten idiots be.” 

Dawn bit her lip, conflicted. “Griselda, shouldn’t we at least try to -” 

Marianne’s top smacked her on the head as it went sailing across the room. 

“Breakfast sounds great.” Dawn said quickly, before scampering after the little Goblin. 


End file.
